Sentence
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: ...18 years of imprisonment, as part of a life sentence. Dark. Damp. Dead bodies everywhere. The life of Square Prison was, is and always will be harsh. And somewhere in that prison...there are two innocent lives. T for safety, and rather dark story.


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Starlight Adair belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Sam and Nodoka Misaki belong to myself.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sentence

It was damp and cold. The stench of dead bodies was in the air, two women in a prison cell just barely able to breathe without smelling the distinct odor of (what else?) dead bodies. There was hardly any ventilation in any of the cells; just daily food dispensers, a sink and a toilet. This was what life was like in Square Prison. Suitable for the most brutal murderers: the vile and the guilty alike. A bit of light was flickering, on and off - and if one could see anything besides dead bodies, one would see two females were standing together. Their cell tags were MA-307 and MA-522, but they knew each other personally, and to quite some extent. One of the females were a yellow hedgehog; her body was quite fit, and she could get out if she wanted to. She had kept healthy and had done sit ups and other forms of excercise every day, but despite all this her fur was matted. Her eyes were bloodshot as well, her very brain nearing the peak of insanity from being held in this prison cell for so long. All she had to remind her of freedom, the outside world, life as once knew - was her other cellmate. Said cellmate was a regimental hedgehog who was fit as well, having done the same excercises with her every day. But her eyes that were once a sparkling emerald green had faded with time: they were rather pale now, to the point that they were almost a dull grey. Her lips were dried and cracked, some places even having dried blood on them. All they gave you was food, and moisture in the food was all the water they had available to drink. The occasional soup was heaven to their lips, and not just their lips: others that were still alive. The regimental hedgehog's legs were now twig-like; they were once powerful, able to run mile after mile without weariness. And her abilities were sealed as well: the pair were placed in a special chamber so that none of their Soulbends (their unique abilities) could be activated. They were near helpless until a sole guard came out seemingly from the darkness, the regimental and yellow hedgehogs raising an eyebrow in curiousity, fear, and a hint of excitement. "307, 522...you have guests." The guard snapped his fingers, a green and black hedgehog appearing, his chocolate irises springing to life.

"Nodoka!" The guard elbowed his chest before the hedgehog could get any closer, the regimental hedgehog named Nodoka looking at her ebony companion. It had been a year since she last saw him, and every time, it was the same reaction.

"I...Sam, I've-" She burst into tears as usual, the ebony and green hedgehog named Sam holding some tissues, (from the bathroom: no outside materials were permitted into the building) he gave them to Nodoka. The regimental hedgehog's waterworks just wouldn't stop, no matter how hard one tried.

The guard snapped his fingers again, a crimson echinda punching the guard upside the head, knocking him out. Sam looked at the crimson echidna, a panicked expression on his face. "Knuckles, don't be so-" The crimson echidna nicknamed Knuckles cut him off, a somewhat determined look on his face.

This was the crimson echidna's reaction, every time he came here. "Star, you couldn't have done this, no way! It's been 18 years now, and I know you couldn't have murdered-" The yellow hedgehog finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter if I have or haven't. All I know is that I'm stuck here." The African pygmy had a rather negative attitude: years of prison turned her into this. She was once a rather happy lass, dating the red echidna.

Once every year, this would happen...but this time, good news were about to escape the echidna's lips. "Not for long! You're eligible for parole...and besides, I'm sure they'll let you go for good behavior!" The echidna was trying to be positive...trying, anyway.

"I am?" The yellow hedgehog named Star finally had a glimmer of hope...of happiness, of freedom, of life again!

"You too, Nodoka." Sam gently reached his hand into the jail cell bars, patting the regimental hedgehog's head...she stopped crying, a small smile on her face. "You'll be out before you know it...I'll fight for you." He looked at the guard cautiously...and then gently stopped patting her head. "After all that we've been through, I've always loved you. You know that...so cheer up. You'll see me out there soon...I promise." He smiled a little, Nodoka doing the same... _Finally, after all this time...after all these years, a shot at freedom...love...all that again..._

Knuckles slipped his hand through the cell bars, Star's eye meeting his as she took his hand, tears coming out of her eyes. "Yes, Star...I'll fight for you as well. We've been fighting. For the last 18 years, we've been fighting for you. For your return...in hopes we'll see you again." The echidna gently wiped her tears away, patting her head.

"Apply for parole soon. All we can do is cheer you on...but hey, we'll scream, get a lung transplant, and scream some more if it's to get you two free." Sam had a small smile on his face, turning into a frown as he heard footsteps.

"We'll be waiting in the real world. We know you can be free..." Knuckles pat her head one last time. "We love you both, and we'd like you back."

"Hey! Who's there?" A guard's gruff voice could be heard yelling.

"If he sees us with the guard like this, we're done. Sorry, but we have to go." Sam snapped his fingers, a white circle appearing above them, light shining upon the two males. "...'Doka...Star...take good care of yourself. We'll be rooting for you." Sam gently caressed Nodoka's cheek through the bars, Nodoka gently feeling his gloved hand before he got it back out of the bars.

Knuckles got his hand out of the bars as well, his purple eyes gazing into Star's emerald green...and as the footsteps stopped, Sam and Knuckles dissapearing in a flash of light, and the sound of footsteps fading away...

All was silent.

* * *

...Happy belated birthday, Star. Hope you had a good one.

Hope you enjoyed...thank you.

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam


End file.
